


Losing Hope

by marshmallowmeadows



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Titles are hard, this is my first real fanfic omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowmeadows/pseuds/marshmallowmeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU where not everybody makes it off Lord Dominator's ship alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is so silly

Wander and Sylvia walked through the quiet ship. Sylvia gazed around the dark, oppressive room. It left an ominous feeling in her gut. She looked over to Wander, who was sporting a wide grin, completely oblivious to the craft's obvious unpleasantness. "Oh, doesn't look like there's anyone here! Let's go," Sylvia finally said with a forced smile. 

"No way. Ship this big, there's gotta be someone on board." Wander said, running off ahead. Sylvia sighed and followed him. 

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, giving off an eerie feeling. There was a faint rumbling, "Hey, do you hear that?" Sylvia asked. 

"Hear what?" Wander chirped as he continued on. Sylvia rolled her eyes, sticking her arm out in front of him and bringing him to a standstill. "Shh!" She hushed. They stood in silence, listening for the sound. The rumbling grew louder. "Hey, I _do_ hear that!" Wander said. Sylvia frowned. 

"What do you think it is--" Sylvia could see a large horde of rolling spheres. She pondered for a moment, _what are those?_ She squinted, attempting to get a clearer sight of the objects speeding towards them. Wander's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Finally, the welcome party!" He said cheerfully. The balls stopped suddenly, surrounding them both.

"I don't think they're here to welcome us..." Sylvia said cautiously. 

"Hello!" Wander greeted with a friendly smile. "Folks call me Wander-" He introduced himself, putting his arm around Sylvia's shoulder. "-and this is Sylvia! Welcome to the galaxy. We hope you will accept our humble gift of--"

Sylvia and Wander watched in awe as the robotic orbs formed weapons out of their own magma. Sylvia gasped as the robots aimed at them. _These guys seriously aren't friendly!_ She shoved Wander out of the line of fire. 

"Ready, ladies?" she said, clenching her fists and raising them to the enemy. With a determined grunt, she charged towards them. With all her strength, she punched the nearest bot, her hand cracked as it made contact with the hardened magma. She let out a yelp, cradling her hand. "Watchdogs are so much softer than these guys," She whimpered, stumbling back. The robot took its chance. It formed a pair of handcuffs from its magma, and pounced, slapping them around her wrists.

"Syl, you all right?" She heard Wander say from behind her, she looked back and saw Wander was in handcuffs too. "They got you too?" She frowned, glancing at the fruit basket he still held. 

"Maybe this is how they show hospitality where they're from!" Wander said with a smile. "Maybe this is all some kooky mix-up that we'll all laugh about later over a ripe cantaloupe!" 

Sylvia sighed and continued to march down the long, winding hallway. "They must be taking us to our new neighbor!" Wander said, holding tightly on to the fruit basket, a cheerful grin plastered on his face. Sylvia groaned and glanced around the ship, the smooth black walls had lava flowing in deep crevices. _Look at the decor!_ She thought. _This guy must be a total creep!_ In the distance, Sylvia could hear faint shouts. _Lord Hater and Peepers!_ Sylvia sighed; _they must have been caught too._ As they turned the corner, she could see them. They were being held captive by a massive version of the bots that had captured her and Wander.

"Oh, lookie!" Wander cried out. "It's Hater! Are you here to welcome our new friend to the galaxy?" He added, waving to them enthusiastically.

"Look, sir! He captured your 'most hated' enemy already," Commander Peepers groaned, shaking his head. 

Lord Hater growled, glaring at Peepers. "Invaders apprehended, Lord Dominator," The robot said, its voice was monotone. It dropped them in front of an enormous armored figure. They were huge and intimidating. Their muscular arms were coated with lava, and their face was covered with a skull-like helmet. Lightning bolt horns protruded from the helmet. Lord Hater and Peepers fell silent, stunned at the terrifying villain that stood before them. Wander held up his fruit basket to Lord Dominator and said with a smile, "Welcome to the galaxy!"

Lord Dominator knelt down to Wander's height, reaching out and taking the basket. Wander beamed and turned to Sylvia. "See, Syl? An enemy is just a friend you haven't made!"

Sylvia shook her head. Dominator began to laugh hysterically. "A fruit basket?" Dominator's voice rumbled out, deep and intimidating. "Seriously, a fruit basket!" They crushed the basket, destroying it with the lava that flowed continuously from their arms. "Oh, heh," Wander chuckled nervously. "Well, if you don't like fruit, I have different types of baskets!" Wander said, reaching into his hat. 

"I don't think he wants a basket!" Peepers yelled, grabbing his blaster. He aimed at Dominator. Before he could shoot, a robot blasted it out of his hand, flinging it across the room. Peepers lunged towards his blaster, but the bots bombarded him.

"Only I get to hurt Peepers!" Lord Hater yelled, bolts of green lightning roaring from his fingertips. They surrounded Lord Hater, grabbing him and dragging him out of the room with ease. 

"Sir!" Peepers yelled, picking himself off of the floor and chasing after the robots.

Wander pulled a basket out of his hat and held it up to Dominator. "Would you like this basket? It has--" 

Lord Dominator raised their arm, pointing it to Wander. With a low chuckle, Dominator let loose a violent stream of lava. 

Sylvia watched, her eyes widening in horror as the lava rushed towards Wander. "Wander!" She shouted, desperately leaping towards him. "Watch out, buddy!" Sylvia yelled, shoving him out of the way. He hit the ground with smack.

Wander groaned, his head was throbbing. _What just happened?_

_Sylvia... Oh, that's right! The fruit basket!_

He glanced around for the basket, but the fruit was scattered all over the floor. He slowly climbed to his feet. _Sylvia... Is she okay? She must have gotten hurt..._ He turned around. "Syl...?" He called out. Wander saw her lying motionless on the floor. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. He stumbled towards her. He saw the growing pool of blood beneath her. A look of horror crossed his face and he panicked, rushing to her side. He tripped over a fallen apple, falling face-first into Sylvia's blood. He lifted himself to his elbows, dragging his body through the warm, red liquid. He fur had become soaked with it. Sylvia's blood. _So much blood._

"Sylvia?" Wander repeated, crawling near her. 

He cupped her face in his hands. She was still warm. Her eyes were dull, and completely lifeless. She wasn't moving, not breathing, there was no life left in her. Wander couldn't tell where the wound was through all the blood. He groped for her saddle blanket, pulling it close to him. 

"Wow, I had no clue Zbornaks bled so much!" 

Lord Dominator laughed, breaking the somber silence. They kicked at Sylvia's body, rocking her lifeless corpse back and forth. Wander blankly stared at Dominator, this person-- _this monster_ \-- who had just mercilessly murdered his friend. He felt sick to his stomach, he felt dizzy, everything he had believed in had just shattered. Wander's eyes filled with tears as Dominator continued to laugh and shove Sylvia's body. 

"You killed her!" Wander screamed, tears running down his blood soaked face. He picked up a nearby banana and threw it at them. Dominator turned to Wander. "Ugh, get rid of this guy," they said, their voice tinged with nothing more than annoyance. The bots advanced towards him.

Wander fled. He scrambled away, Sylvia's saddle blanket still in hand. He was chased through the corridor, but was suddenly met with a choice; two entryways, left or right? He stopped, the mechanical sound of the robots building behind him. His eyes darted from one hall to the other. Which way should he go?

_"Aahh!!"_

He heard a sudden scream, coming from the right. Gulping, he turned and raced down the hallway, where he was met with the massive robot standing above Commander Peepers.  
"W-wander?!" Peepers cried out, his voice laced with pain. Wander saw that Peepers was bleeding profusely from where his leg was, or rather, should have been. All that was left was a bloody, gaping wound where his leg had been severed at the thigh. Quickly, he tied the blanket around his neck. Wander slid under the robot and grabbed Peepers with one arm, taking a blaster from Peepers' belt and shooting a hole in the wall to escape into space. Wander quickly formed a bubble out of Orbble juice.

"W-what about Lord Hater?" Peepers cried. "And-and what about your friend?!" He added, glancing back at the enormous, terrifying ship. He held tight onto Wander's fur. Wander looked off into the distance, tears still caught in his eyes. He tightened his grip on Peepers, looking down at the blanket around his neck. He felt a tight feeling in his chest.

"Wander?" Peepers gasped, his voice quivering. The adrenaline wearing off and the blood loss catching up to him. 

"W-We'll just have to go back.... more prepared," Wander said, quiet and unsure.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
